1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a controller that changes a luminous color in accordance with a direction in which a performer swings the controller, as well as an operation method and storage medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a stick-shaped display device in which an acceleration sensor and a light emitter are incorporated has been proposed, wherein the display device expresses changes in a physical quantity as color changes by switching a luminous color of the light emitter in response to changes in a physical quantity such as a slight positional change relative to the direction of the earth's gravity or reciprocating motion based on the direction of gravity (JP 2004-133365 A).
However, in the stick-shaped display device disclosed in JP 2004-133365 A, the luminous color merely changes due to tilting relative to the direction of gravity, and thus it was difficult to determine if a correct hit was administered.
The present invention was created in light of such circumstances, and an objective thereof is to provide a controller that changes a luminous color in accordance with a movement direction relative to an axis set in the stick itself, as well as an operation method and a storage medium.